


幼及及爹地岩系列《不能心疼蛇和狼崽》

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 幼及及爹地岩系列的车车！大年龄差也要唔唔唔（被捂住嘴）年下哦（还是说出来了）
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 6





	幼及及爹地岩系列《不能心疼蛇和狼崽》

岩泉办完事情回到家，被家门口巷里满地的落花落叶吸引了目光。  
明明是四月。  
在日本，是最灿烂的樱花季。  
岩泉慨叹地呼出一口白气，真冷啊。  
前一日，晚上下了一夜的雨，现在到了出门需要戴围巾，家中生炉火的时节。

不过，岩泉又想，我居然能有心思关注季节变化可真是，这几年来都难以想象。  
他进入公寓楼，打开自家家门。  
入眼的先是客厅采光很好的大窗。  
窗帘一边开一边闭，玻璃外侧雨水黏着昨天夜里吹落的大片大片尚绿的叶片。  
然后。  
两个男人的家，至少客厅里真是一团糟。  
沙发被推到墙角，不知道为什么，上面摆着一盆花。游戏机手柄扔在一边，薯片袋子空着，运动服、风衣外套、护膝、毛巾，你枕着我胳膊我枕着你大腿，乱七八糟爆炸过一样左一堆右一堆地“装饰”着地板。  
电视机还开着，似乎是国际频道，呜哩哇啦说着不知道哪国话。  
浴室里有水声，看来搞出这惨烈局面的家伙像是输了一局游戏生气地把全部东西一丢跑去洗澡了。  
也或许是他看了看时间知道岩泉要回来了，才赶紧去把自己收拾出个人样。  
岩泉叹气。

他刚关上门还没来得及说什么，浴室里那家伙出来了。  
头上冒着热气顶着毛巾，右眼戴着眼罩，明显没有擦过水的双脚就踩在了拖鞋里，踢踢踏踏边走边抱怨：“可恶！可恶！！”  
用日语。  
岩泉：“及川。”  
嘟囔个不停的家伙走了几步才发现他回来——因为视线受阻。  
眼见的他的表情越来越从烦闷变成委屈，给他条尾巴都能摇起来了，几步就扑上来：“小岩啊呜呜呜！把我丢在家里好几天总算回来了！！再没有小岩能量补充你家及川就要干枯了！！！”  
他总有能把一分的事情说成一百分严重的本事。  
“眼睛怎么样？”岩泉被他扑得靠在了门上，揉了一把他湿漉漉的狗头。  
“讨厌死了！！可恶！！！”要不是流泪可能会疼，岩泉毫不怀疑及川会哭给自己看，“怎么还在充血！”  
“还充血？！我看看！”岩泉抬手去碰他的眼罩。  
及川立刻死命回护：“不要！！不能让小岩看到这么丑的及川大人！”  
及川彻前几天打比赛的时候和精壮的主攻手撞在了一起，把人家肋骨撞断一根，他却伤了脸。右眼当时就肿了起来，甚至眼球充血。那个伤确实很难看，而这家伙，从小就是死要面子的脾气。  
可正当口，岩泉的国际律师证好不容易才考出来，而想要得到本国执业许可的手续无比繁琐，他不得不把及川自己放在家里。  
“……好吧。我回来了。”岩泉不再执意看他的伤了，把已经比自己高，却还是一副小孩子样的及川搂进怀里。  
及川难得不是那么有元气，把额头抵在永远那么可靠的男朋友肩上轻轻地说道：“……欢迎回来。”  
抱了一会儿他们又接吻，热望又急切，真的像是在互相补充能量一般。  
三年，阿根廷的生活，真的很麻烦。

及川很重，是标准运动员的肌肉量，还故意把体重都压给岩泉。而十几年来岩泉总是纵容他的坏心眼，此时也没有抵抗他，两人拥吻着滑坐到地板上。  
吻了好久他们又拥抱，没有开灯的客厅里一点一点暗下来。  
不知道什么时候，又下起雨来，老旧公寓的窗户被呼啦啦的风吹得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
昏暗又有着湿润水汽的空气里，有人轻声提议：“呐，我们，做爱吧。”  
及川摸着岩泉背后坚实的即使有着厚衣掩饰依旧藏不住性感的凹入着的脊椎线条：“我们做爱吧……我想要你，小岩。”

这将是两人的性爱初尝。

岩泉此刻只觉得同小男友的怀抱相当舒适，消磨人的意志，一点儿拒绝的劲都生不出来。只是脑子里还没有出现情色的想法，随口就说：“及川，你穿着我的睡衣。”  
“是啊，怎样？我的穿了好几天刚刚扔进洗衣机。”及川大人就是任性的代名词。  
“那一会儿我穿什么？”  
黑暗里那人似乎发出一声惊奇地吸气：“干那事儿还穿衣服的？”  
“……小混蛋。”  
及川咬上来打断他的控诉。

他们纠缠着喘息的速度加快，一前一后摔上床，高个子的还缠着吻他的男人，用自己身体组成的牢笼禁锢他的挣扎，然后从鼻尖一路又咬又啃地吻到锁骨向下。  
他扒开他的领口，渴血一般用犬牙隔着皮肉感受里面腾腾跳动的血液。  
他们从来没商量过体位问题。  
但是面对及川明显的攻击性和占有性，岩泉也没想太多就接受了，他任由自己迷醉进非常难得的被侵略状态。  
他甚至发出一声弱势的气声呻吟。  
那时他用扣子固定的衣布正被一颗一颗划开到肋处，而追着进度咬噬的牙舌正到达了一枚乳突上。  
“有点疼……”岩泉喃喃说着，眼睛看着灰色的天花板。  
可是压在他身上，用硬邦邦的下体顶着他磨蹭他的男友一心想要吃了他，一言不发地继续折磨他的皮肤。  
什么东西凉凉的？岩泉迷糊地咬着自己的嘴唇，竭力呼吸着。  
然后他胡乱摸到了及川的头发。  
他的头发还是湿的，可是此时已经不再带给岩泉可怜的小狗崽的怜爱幻想，他觉得那像是冰凉的手术刀片。

男人们的喘息交织在雨声里。  
自己正被解剖……  
一根一根骨头，一片一片肌肉……  
岩泉真的太久没有摊开着身体任由别人探索的经历了……  
但是那意思是他有过。  
他又一次呻吟出了声，短促而悲戚。  
带着隐忍过头的痛苦。  
用手指延着他的旧疤游走的男人动作一顿，像是艰难地停下了攻城略地的欲望，凑上来吻他：“怎么了？”  
岩泉躺在软枕上左右摇摇头不回答。  
他不睁眼，皮肤发烫，但是额头温度正常。  
及川固执地又问：“怎么了，小岩？”  
“……”这次岩泉捧住他的脸吻上去作为回应，示意他继续。  
他感觉到了自己的喉头漫出声音后及川的阴茎更一步的逼紧了。  
及川听见他轻声问：“我让你兴奋吗，及川？”  
啊……真是……  
油入火星。

岩泉的后穴被插进了手指。  
岩泉不会胡乱叫床，但是。  
那种……  
仿佛忍了又忍后的脆弱……  
岩泉也会发出那种声音。及川狠狠地进出岩泉的身体，不要喘了……不要再……发出那种声音了……  
也许岩泉没有刻意控制自己。  
痛苦的低吟伴随着被进入抽出的节奏一次次响起。  
越到后面越低迷，哀戚得仿佛濒死了一般……可是又声调逐渐上扬，带了一丝一丝的，浪。  
妈的……原来岩泉在床上是这样的……及川满脑子都是这句话，谁敢看敢听这样的小岩我就得剁了谁。  
他撑起岩泉的腿，在他的腰下塞了团成团的薄被。  
然后挺身进入了岩泉。  
岩泉被他的东西撑得顿发骂声：“靠……你他妈怎么那么大……”  
紧接着他又是一声“啊——！…”  
“……好疼……好疼……嗯！呃！！”  
及川下了力气撞了他里面好几下，直听到他骂脏话：“混蛋…我说疼呢！你……妈的……妈的……别弄了等会儿……啊！艹！”  
巾褥被抓出了痕迹。  
小岩……你又骂又喘的谁停得了。及川粗喘着心道。  
他强忍了一下，终于能控制自己的速度慢了慢，一边一下一下狠狠挺到最深，一边放下岩泉的一条腿，把手指搁在他嘴边说道：“事出紧急，以前也没有经验……下次我要给你准备个能堵住这里的……”  
岩泉微微睁开的眼睛似乎不能理解他说的什么一样盯着他看。  
然后，及川又伸手往下摸：“用皮带把你捆起来，这里一道，这里一道……不会心软的……”不知道为什么，他的指尖划到哪里，就感觉这一处肌肉柔软得可爱，看着的时候可明明刚毅如铁。  
话音刚落。  
岩泉射了。

他说受不了了，尤其在及川故意在很深的地方搅弄的时候，他本就喘得艰难还要深吸气，然后痛苦地急促呼出来。  
嗓子有些哑了。  
一些声音只能看到他张开了口，但是发不出来了。  
及川在他里面射了一次了，实在是没来得及撤出来。第二次倒是拿出来了，但是有意撸着让白色的东西染上岩泉还穿了一半的衬衣，那衣服估计是洗不出来了，领尖胸口全是脏污。  
他还想弄第三次。  
他把岩泉摆弄着变成后入式，使劲用胳膊搂紧他的腰，手欠地摸上已经渐渐暴躁的男人的下颌。  
被咬了一口。  
可接着他就让岩泉没有机会攻击自己了，他的顶弄变得快而有力，受他虐待的男人只有努力用手臂支撑自己难受的不牢固的跪姿，否则就会软塌塌地被压着趴倒下去。  
他讨厌那样。  
“哈……啊啊……恩唔……”他已经不骂了，及川甚至怀疑他已经半昏迷。  
因为这种对话他都肯陪自己做：“爽吗，嗯？小岩？”  
“恩唔……”回答慢了又被狠心折腾，他一向挺直的腰都开始无力地前后摇摆，“爽……”  
“……呼……还想要吗？”  
“啊……呃啊！及…川……想要………想要……”  
坏心眼到了顶峰终于被打断：“呼……我可以在床上喊小岩爸爸吗？”  
“呃……滚蛋……混蛋玩意儿……呃！不行了……你能不能……呃嗯……不唔啊……”  
真可怜，被操得句不成篇了呢。

及川有点意识到了自己是喜欢在床上搞SM那种人，从开始岩泉的呻吟有自己在虐待他的错觉那时候的立时兴奋到现在的想方设法和迷迷糊糊的岩泉互动……  
下次一定搞点道具试试……  
他不肯把岩泉的衣物剥干净，这样明明是工作装而显得岩泉承受的性爱更为不合时宜，他顺着被褪到岩泉的背上的衣领留下一串吻痕，总算放过了他。  
可是毫不留情地把东西全射在了岩泉肚子里面。  
“艹你……出去！难受死了……”哑了嗓子的人用手肘顶他，但力气丧失过多被抓过来用近乎无法换气的节奏吻了起来。  
“别用这种声音骂我……要不是顾及小岩不肯和我有下一次我还能压着你干。”  
岩泉堂堂一个退伍士兵，现在觉得自己真的能被他做死在床上，摸到他脸上，对着那个可恶的挑起的唇角来了一拳。  
我干嘛送他去学体育……他在昏睡过去之前想。

本想一觉睡到第二天中午，奈何半夜就被某人自以为轻手轻脚的擦拭搞醒了。  
很好，肌肉已经开始隐隐酸疼了。  
“对不起小岩，你好像发烧了。”那人在道歉。  
那人，还他妈，有脸，道歉。  
“滚。”岩泉用精简的一个字回复他。  
“诶——？不要嘛！我可是把我们未来几十年的生活都打算好了！你让我滚到哪里去啦？”  
“如果你说的计划是每次上床都把我干到半死，我宁愿当时没跟你来阿根廷。”  
岩泉听见自己逻辑清晰的回答却吃了自己的一惊。  
我想说的明明更加伤人来着，我想说当时就不该捡你回来，不该答应你当你男友。  
最后要说出口了，嘴自己挑了个最轻的私下决定说了出来。  
我就这么……不忍心伤这混蛋一丝一毫吗？  
岩泉对自己简直挫败。

“……小岩……我还以为你会说得更狠，人生气的时候反应会更大才对。”  
他花钱培养出来的二传手这么说道。  
这他妈是什么级别的混蛋？  
岩泉精准地借着窗口投进来的昏暗的街灯揍在及川脸上。

真的是发烧了吧……岩泉难受起来了。  
他生病而意识不清的时候会说很多话。  
“刚才……被你那么……弄的时候，我想起来捡你回来那一年……”  
“我受伤被当地人带回去……在一个小黑诊所缝针……”  
“他们也没给你弄麻药……那时候有点预防发炎的抗生素已经很不得了了……可是当时我可能快死了，都没怎么觉得疼……”  
“我只记得……手术刀很凉……哦对了，还有那天下雨……”  
“我记得……他们给我吸的氧气好像有臭味……”  
“真是的……过几天我好一些了的时候特别失望……怎么就活下来了呢……”  
及川自己在家睡得很多了，现在刚刚搞完爱人精神得可以立刻出去跑三千米障碍跑，但是不可能舍得离开这么柔软的岩泉。

软得虚弱，软得需要依靠自己。

他把这段话听得一字不落，听到岩泉不再发出呓语，开始均匀的呼吸。  
他失望……自己活下来了……及川听了说不出心里是什么滋味。  
岩泉家里对他不好……他们家祖上是大户，可他父母早逝，亲戚分给他一笔钱后就没有过问他任何生活。  
他一成年就去战乱地区当雇佣兵……当了三四年，侥幸没受一辈子的那种伤……  
又孤独又自由。  
原来他也想过死掉就好了的。  
及川也没有很意外。  
他深知活着很难。  
弹片扎得兄弟姐妹还有妈妈一个一个在苦苦捱过几天后死去，他也问自己，怎么就活下来了呢。  
“可能是为了遇见你吧。”及川很无奈地想着，给了安睡的男人一个吻。  
“你嘛，一定是为了遇见我啦。”他说。


End file.
